Training
by Lyraeon
Summary: Black and White weren't planning on traveling together when they left town. Running back into each other in the woods might change that for good. B/W first time
1. Makeshift

A/N: Oh hi. Finally getting around to loading up all my stuff on FFN. Share and enjoy.

And because it'll be asked about 20 times, Winnie and Blake are the names I predicted for White and Black _months_ ago, before we got this whole Hilda and Hilbert thing handed to us. I keep using them because I like them better at this stage. Call me a fanbrat for it if you must, then move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Training (Makeshift)<strong>

_Lyraeon/Lyra Kamiya_

Winnie shimmied her way back down the tree, eying the roughly cut bucket she had tied to a branch. "It's crappy, but it'll have to do." Two weeks into her journey and she'd yet to find herself a water pokémon, which left her out of luck in the hygiene department, what with the nearest town three days in either direction. Most of her could be washed just fine with a cloth and the stream she'd been following, but her long hair required running water, so for today, the pair of jugs and bucket setup would have to do.

"Alright, ready Tepig?" she called, pulling off the last of her clothing. He nodded from his perch on the branch, headbutting one of the jugs over so that it poured into the bucket and out the holes, wetting her hair quickly.

It was obvious she wasn't used to traveling in the woods yet, though, as she'd neglected on one critical piece of wilderness showering: privacy. She was only a little distance off of the main path through the forest, which was plenty far for a quick duck into the bushes, but lacking for standing around butt-naked.

Not that Blake would have noticed her standing there, no. Maybe noticed movement, but he would have taken it to be a pokémon; instead, it was her voice that he noticed, the familiar one he hadn't heard since they left home two weeks earlier.

"It's a bit cold, think you could warm it up just a bit, Tepig?"

"That sounds like Winnie," he said down to Oshawott, who cocked his head. "She's probably eating dinner. Let's go say hi!"

How wrong he was though, as food was her next, not her current concern. Instead of coming upon his friend sitting around a pokémon fueled campfire, he found her butt-naked, scrubbing shampoo through her long locks, and taking juuust long enough to realize he was there that he saw more of Winnie than he had since Kindergarten, if even then.

Okay, so there had been the bikini she'd shown up to his party in the summer before, but-

Ass. He knew it was there, she made it hard not to know since she still insisted on wearing her beat-up, worn-out, used-to-be-jeans which were at LEAST two years old now (hadn't her hips outgrown them *yet*? But they'd been baggy when they'd still been jeans, not shorts, right?) He just didn't know it was round on top too.

And he didn't know what color her nipp-

"BLAKE!"

Shit.

She'd noticed him because Tepig had noticed him, stopping to wave. Oshawott had waved back quite merrily, both pokémon oblivious to the predicament their trainers were now in, since clothes weren't an issue to them. And now she was screaming at him, soapy hair and crossed arms covering her breasts, legs crossed tightly as she tried to turn in a way that covered both her butt and her more modestly protected parts at once.

"Sorry!" he shouted, darting behind a tree. This definitely was **not** how he'd wanted their first meeting after starting their journeys to go, that was for sure.

"As soon as my hair is rinsed, I am **so** kicking your ass!"

Ass. Wait, no, that had been a threat.

"Not if I kick yours first!" he called back, hoping the offer of a battle would distract her.

She actually laughed. "Oh, you're in SO much trouble now Blake!"

There was a pause, during which she grumbled something suspiciously like "Tepig, make sure he's not peeking", before inspiration finally hit her and she hollered back to him:

"Hey, if you're really sorry, prove it by letting me borrow Oshawott."

They all laughed, except Oshawott, who was both confused by the situation and and afraid of heights.


	2. Traveling

**Training (Traveling)**

It had been three days since Blake had started traveling with Winnie, ever since he'd come upon her showering late one afternoon. They'd always planned not to travel together, so that they wouldn't know what training each other'd been doing, and so they could have proper battles when they met... But in this case, they were both headed the same place and there was just no point in not accepting the company for the trip.

Occasionally he regretted the decision though... Like the night before when she'd asked to use Oshawott for a shower again. For ten minutes all he'd been able to do was stare at Tepig's tail, trying to distract himself so he wouldn't be tempted to spy on her again. He hadn't spied on her before though, no, he'd just walked in on her, that was different. Spying on her implied that he'd looked on purpose...

Now he was walking behind her, and was all too aware way her hips twitched as she walked (she was saying something to him, but he really didn't know what) and the way her vest sometimes road just far enough up the small of her back to show a gap of skin or of white shirt between it and her shorts. He was also realizing, not for the first time in three days, the downside of traveling with someone, especially someone who tended to be later to sleep and earlier to rise than you.

He hadn't had a chance to jack off since seeing her showering. At first he'd thought of this as a good thing – he was preserving his integrity by not getting off on a fantasy based around his best friend. Not that he hadn't done so a few times in the past, but this was different, since she was ten feet away instead of a few blocks. But it had also been at least two years since Blake had last gone two days without jacking off, so by now, he was keenly aware of every. Little. Remotely. Hot. Thing. That Winnie did as they walked through the forest.

Like since when was the act of lifting up a ponytail to fan your neck so hot? But seeing her neck sent heat through him, the same way that seeing that gap of her lower back did.

When they'd stopped for lunch, she'd spilled some juice on her hand and lap, and of course had opted to lick it off her fingers. He'd only watched for a moment before he began noticing things like exactly how long her fingernails were, and that her pinky could spread further away than any of her other fingers... At which point he'd quickly gotten up and dashed to the stream to get her something to clean herself up with.

He came back to find her giggling, and felt himself blushing despite having nothing to be embarrassed about. He tossed her the washcloth and quickly ducked back off into the forest, taking deep breaths to calm down.

He was going to have to find a chance to sneak off and fix things later in the evening. Preferably soon.

He found his chance a few minutes later, as she announced she was going to do some training. He said that that seemed like a wonderful idea, then vanished within a few moments into the woods.

It was like the image of her showering was burned into the back of his eyes now. He slumped back against a tree, groaning heavily as he let his eyes shut and the image pour through his brain on purpose, letting himself start on the fantasy.

Her hair, dripping wet and falling in tendrils over her chest and back. Her breasts, perfectly round and outlined just right by her dark hair, nipples hard from the cold water. The curve of her stomach, of her back, as they swooped into her hips.

He knelt there in the forest, stroking and squeezing himself as those images and so many more ran through his head, each time ending not in her panicking from being caught, but in her smiling when she noticed him watching, even walking towards him, leaving herself open to his gaze, sometimes reaching out to touch him, her lips open slightly, tongue licking her lips, as though she meant to kiss him, or maybe even-

Blake groaned as a new fantasy came to mind, letting his head sink back against the tree. The way she'd tried to clean her fingers off before made it obvious that she'd be fantastic at giving head, once given the chance. So now in his mind, she was doing exactly that, his hand wrapped into her ponytail, her backside clearly in view, though with the shorts still on... and only the shorts...

She moaned his name and looked up at him, one hand still wrapped around him. "Blake... Blake..."

...Shit, she really was calling his name. He snapped back to reality and jerked his hand away from his crotch just in time to see her swing around the side of the tree he was at. "Blake! There you are. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine!" he assured her, grinning his best grin and trying to slow his breathing to normal, hoping she didn't look down.

But she did, mid-sentence: "You said you were gonna train, but you left Oshawott behind and I-"

He shut his eyes and winced, waiting for her inevitable freakout from catching him with his cock out, literally. It never came, though, and instead he just heard Winnie start giggling, muffled at first and then full out.

"What about this is funny?" he demanded, finally dropping his hands to shield his exposure.

"Just... 'training'... haha, what do you think you're training for?" she goaded, grinning widely and continuing to laugh. "I'm sorry, it shouldn't be funny, and I'm sure this should feel way more awkward... But... 'training'... It's just too great. I'm not gonna be able to hear that word without laughing again for a while!"

He had to admit it *was* kind of funny when she put it that way, but that didn't cure how red from embarrassment his face was, or the fact that he had no way of even hiding his shame completely without getting her to turn around, since it would be hard to get back up from his knees.

So he just stared at her for a moment, hoping she'd get the hint, because actually telling his best friend, "hey, turn around so I can put my dick back in my pants" wasn't very high on the list of things he wanted to outright say.

She stared back for a second, before taking the hint suddenly and ducking around to the other side of the tree, facing the opposite direction from him, still giggling a little.

There was silence for a moment, aside from those chuckles and the sound of him fastening his zipper, and Blake wasn't prepared to break it – he really didn't want to have to explain things.

Fortunately he didn't have to, as she broke the silence instead, her voice a bit wistful.

"I wasn't expecting to interrupt anything... sorry," she apologized, leaning against the other side of the tree. "I guess this means you really have grown up, doesn't it?"

He opened his mouth to agree before suddenly questioning the comment. "What's that even mean?"

She chuckled again. "I remember... when we were about 8. The first time we went swimming together... You asked me why you couldn't see 'my peepee' when I was wearing something tight. You were so clueless back then."

"I was 8," he grunted, blushing at the memory. "I think it was an understandable mistake."

"Yeah... We were both clueless, though, remember?" They stood in silence, knowing what she meant... Today was the second, not first, time she'd seen Blake's dick, though it was clearly a much different context today. "...I'm still a little clueless, I guess. I didn't expect it to be that big."

She heard his breathing stiffen on the other side of the tree, and gave him a moment to see if he was going to respond. "I guess that's just how these things work, though," she continued once it became clear he wasn't going to say anything. "We're not supposed to know much about the other sex until we're adults."

"Yeah..." Blake agreed, closing his eyes again, trying to keep his breathing calm, but the way she was talking... he could feel his yet-to-be-satisfied dick stirring at her words.

"I spent a long time thinking that, when they let me go off on my pokémon journey, that'd make me an adult. Now I guess I realize... it's not the ability to go off on the journey that makes you an adult, but the journey itself. I think, at least... I really hope that I'll get something that great out of the journey. Travelling the world, becoming stronger, learning to work together... Learning things about myself and my friends..."

There was silence between the two for a moment again, with Blake taking several breaths that were meant for words but never found meaning. What did he say in a situation like this? Instead he just shivered.

"I'm gonna head back, leave you to have some privacy," she decided, pushing back up off the tree.

'Well, Blake, it's now or never,' he though, standing up too and rounding the tree. He knew what he wanted to say... that he wanted her, that he'd wanted her for a while, that he wanted her to fulfill his fantasies.

"I don't think I can get anything done now. I'll go back too," is what he said instead, though his eyes didn't meet hers.

She nodded quietly... Before suddenly giggling, "training!" again and starting to walk back towards camp.

"Oh, stop that," he groaned. "It's not like you've never done it!"

Winnie stopped mid-step and gasped. "What? And how would you know?" she shouted, whirling around to glare at him.

"I... Well, I don't," he admitted. "But I just figured... I mean, it's hard for me to go too long without... I thought all people were that way."

"Oh." She stood still for a moment, watching the way the blush reformed on his cheeks, trying to hold her gaze there instead of at the folds of his pants. She knew she shouldn't be wondering if one of them was secretly his dick, but she couldn't help it as she thought about it. "So you only thought I... trained because you do?"

"Well, not just me. But... Yeah?"

She chuckled again, but it was different this time, and she smiled at him. "Yeah. Sometimes. Not very often, but... I do." Winnie could feel her own face growing hot from the admission, but, it wasn't like her to keep things from Blake. There just weren't secrets between them, and she saw no harm in sharing that, especially if it made him feel they were more even after her walking in on him before.

On his end, Blake was stunned at the admission. All new fantasies were rushing into his mind, most of them urging to ask more while he had the chance.

Just like that, any progress he'd made in calming his dick back down was gone, his pants seeming quite tight as he struggled for words, and, more importantly, tried not to sound like he was struggling. "...So what do you think about when you train?"

She stared at him, eyes wide, and for a second he thought – no, knew – he'd gone too far. "Stuff," she responded defensively. "Like, kissing and stuff," she added, trying not to sound evasive.

"Kissing who?" he urged, a small grin crossing his face. "Cheren?" Their other childhood friend had always had a slight crush on her – long before he'd noticed his own, less innocent crush – and it'd be fun to mess with him if that was the truth.

"No," she responded without missing a beat.

"Belle?"

"No!" Even faster this time.

"Then who?"

She shook her head. "You know, the usual... celebrities, cute guys from school..."

The first time she said "you", she said it so quietly he was sure he'd only imagined it. The look Blake gave her told her exactly that. "You," she said louder, crossing her arms and getting a bit of a pout on her face. "I've thought about that a few times."

The stare down that followed was far more intense than either had expected, neither one speaking or moving aside from how their eyes darted between each others'... and each others' lips.

Winnie was on him in one swift motion, her lips pressed to his firmly, arms wrapped around his back tightly, his own fastening around her lower back. He thought to himself that he should tell her how much he'd wanted to do this since the shower days before... since before that... But their lips and limbs tangling seemed to be telling that story well enough.

For a few minutes they simply embraced and kissed, letting their mouths and hands explore a little more with each passing moment, their breathing getting heavier each time they separated. Despite Blake being the supposedly desperate one, it was Winnie who couldn't seem to keep her hands to herself, squeezing his shoulders, his arms, even his ass and holding herself tightly against him.

"Show me what you've been practicing," she hissed in his ear, lacing her fingers through his hair up under the back of his cap, her hips pressed firmly to his now obvious erection. "I... want to see exactly how big it is."

He gasped, rocking against her, turning to push her against the tree they'd leaned against only minutes before. "Winnie... You never... had patience... did you?" he asked between kisses, making his way across her lips and cheek, down her jaw, just letting his lips and tongue plant themselves wherever felt right. One hand held back the loose locks of her hair, the other stroked the arch of her back, urging movement from her hips.

"Why would I?" she moaned back, pushing his hat off on accident – an accident she was quickly glad for as it gave him more mobility around her face and neck. "I always... had you... to be patient... for me..."

Patient Blake was gone, though. He had been waiting for days, and had already been stopped once tonight. He was getting off somehow – the fantasy he'd had about her sucking him off came to mind as particularly appealing – and he was going to do it while touching and kissing her as much as possible. He was making this point extremely clear by rubbing against her hip and stomach, groaning pointedly into her ear as it found the grove between her legs and used that to grind against her more quickly.

"Let me see it," she moaned. "No, let me feel it..." her fingers sunk into his shoulder with a loud moan, her legs extending to put her on her tiptoes as they continued to hump one another. "Let me... be an adult..." she sighed aloud as his covered cock pushed along her slit.

The one of Blake's hands not stroking her hair and neck dropped between them, fingers sliding into her waistband in search of the snaps and zipper responsible for half the cloth between them.

Her hands seized his, shoving it out of the way and getting the job done more quickly for it, taking down his in the process too, much to his surprise.

In his wildest dreams, Blake had often – at least recently – imagined the moment when Winnie would first wrap her hand around his cock.

His imagination sucked. This was so much better.

Her hands were inexperienced at this, her fingers grabbing him too loosely and her strokes irregular, but it was delicious simply because she was the one doing this to him, she was the one touching him, not himself.

And occasionally, between strokes of her hand he felt his tip slap against the prize, and quite possibly the physically hottest thing he'd ever felt – her pussy. Blake couldn't be sure if she was touching him to her on purpose or if it was just due to their proximity, but he also was too busy kissing her still to care. At some point she'd finally released his wrist, and that free hand was rubbing her breasts through her shirt fairly roughly.

There was something very, very wet running against his cock now, and it took him a moment to realize that Winnie was letting him slide between the folds of her slit, holding him carefully so as to let him thrust against her slickened mound.

He wondered absently at what point their hasty motions would be considered truly sex, when all of a sudden one of Winnie's legs was up impossibly high, held up by one of her arms at the knee, nothing directing his cock anymore except nature.

Blake moaned into her mouth in a tone he didn't recognize as he was engulfed in heat, spurring him to thrust forward as far as he could with all parts of his body, pressing her hard to the tree while he buried himself to the hilt inside her.

Her eyes shut tightly as she called out in return, her eyes tearing slightly out of shock from the movement, but it was one she'd brought upon herself, and one that quickly seemed more than worth it. Blake was a bit bigger than anything she'd 'trained' with, but that was proving to be a very, very good thing, making her feel full in a way she'd never imagined before.

Winnie groaned in disbelief, clutching her friend close and trying to urge him to move inside of her. They were – finally? – having sex, but not anywhere she'd expected for her first time. That had always been on a bed or kitchen table inside of her mind, maybe on the couches of a pokémon center in her craziest fantasies, but not in the middle of the woods, pressed up against a tree, their pokémon only a few yards away.

He thrust into her on pure instinct, the hand that had been stroking her cheek and neck slipping off to brace him against the tree again. "Damn, Winnie..." he grumbled, resting his forehead to hers. "Did... you plan this...? Or are you just... Well trained?"

Wordlessly she seized his mouth again, though she definitely smiled from the already overused joke. "For years," she answered after she pulled her lips free from his, causing him to let out another low moan and thrust her harder.

Their playful jeers faded out quickly as they both became too sweaty and too close to their limits to use words more complex than each other's names. Blake's hand had long since taken the place of Winnie's, holding her leg aloft to let him push into her more easily, and he found the last coherent part of his mind wondering why she managed to get tighter with each stroke.

The obvious answer was that he didn't care, because it felt amazing and that was what mattered.

"Blake, Blake, Blake..." Winnie had perfected the art of panting his name as a mantra, gasping between each utterance.

He half collapsed against her, managing a sound that was similar to her name, as the pleasure overwhelmed him and his body spasmed inside of hers.

She panted and gasped as he tried feebly to thrust again, kissing him roughly and squeezing all up and down his arms affectionately. "Damn... damn... Blake.." came her groans, her cheek resting tiredly against his.

He managed a worn out smile at the way she said his name, letting her leg down and holding onto her tightly for a moment, catching his breath. "...Rest now..." he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Then... we need to talk about... this whole 'not traveling together' theory... And how much it sucks."

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: And this was – a year ago, when I first wrote it – my grand re-entrance into pokémon fandom after a 10 year absence.

Please review. I love thought out reviews, but honestly, I want to hear what you thought even if you hated it.


End file.
